Lost Love
by GleekOut87
Summary: Leo and Piper haven’t spoken to each other in 5 years. What will happen when they both go to their daughters dance recital, and sparks fly. Will they ever get back togather. Complete 11/2/08
1. Sparks

Melinda:6 years old

Piper sighed as she walked into the gymnasium. It was her daughter's first  
ballet recital. However, she wasn't happy about this, as she knew Leo would  
also be in attendance. He was her soul mate, the man she gave her virginity to  
and the father of her daughter. They had been married for 2 years before  
everything had fallen apart. The night he left replayed in her head every  
night as went to bed alone. It was like she had a broken CD in her head,  
skipping and playing over and over in her head and couldn't get it to stop.  
Piper was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't see the stroller  
leg in her way… that is until she tripped over it and landed right into  
Leo's lap.

"I am so sorry" she couldn't ignore the tingle that ran through her  
body.

"Its quite alright, Piper. You've fallen for me before" Leo said,  
jokingly to lighten the mood. Piper laughed, making Leo notice how much he had  
missed her laugh. It was so sweet and comforting like a melody. Piper took  
the seat next to him as the lights went off and the green and yellow  
spotlights came on.

Leo took the camera out of the bag and started to record. Melinda danced beautifully along with the rest of her class. Piper didn't even notice that she taken his hand and intertwined their fingers. They were still holding hands as Melinda walked over.

"Daddy" she said jumping into his arms forcing Piper to let go.  
Melinda had her mother's hair, which was in a beautiful bun on the top of  
her head. Her green eyes lit up as soon as she saw her father. Leo hugged her  
tight and kissed her head. Leo led them out of gym and into the hall, which  
had a refreshment table. Leo put her down and she ran off to change out of her  
tutu. Piper and Leo stared at each other in silence.

"How have you been, Piper?" he asked, messing with the cup of coffee in  
his hands.

"I have been… better," she said truthfully, as she reached over for a  
cookie. Piper, who had always been a bit of a klutz, bumped his hand; the hot  
coffee splashed over the lid and started to quickly burn her. Leo immediately  
rushed her to empty classroom and placed her hands over hers. They glowed as  
the burn soon disappeared. Piper smiled, realizing that she had missed his  
touch so much.

"Leo, do you want to go out for ice cream with us? I promised Mel, and I  
know she would love you to come," Piper held her breath fearing he would  
turn her down.

"I would love too," he smiled as Melinda walked back over now in jeans  
and a pale pink tee. They left and got into her car since she had the booster  
seat, and drove the two blocks to the ice cream place. Leo held the door open  
for her as they arrived. Melinda slid into the other side of the booth and  
stretched out. Leo and Piper sat next to each other sipping malts. Melinda's  
friend walked over and invited her to spend the night. After, a lot of  
begging and pleading, Piper had agreed to let her go.

"Piper, do you want to come to my apartment for a while? I think we  
should talk about us… I mean… I uh… never liked being alone at night. I  
know this sounds incredibility corny, but I miss just talking with you." Leo  
rambled on as Piper began to bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if she was ready for  
them to be alone yet.

"I…" Leo's smile began to fade at her hesitation.

Sorry, I don't know whats going on with the weird format.


	2. Boyfriends and Sex

Piper didn't get a chance to answer him, she heard someone call her name. She looked over and saw it was Greg, who was picking up a order for the guys at the firehouse. She soon felt a pair of lips on hers. She hated when he just kissed her without asking her first. Leo always asked her first and read her non-verbal cues that it was ok. However, that was just one of the small things that made him different than Leo. Piper could soon feel Leos eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Piper, who is this?"

" Leo, This is Greg…"

"Her boyfriend." Greg spoke for her, before she could open her mouth again. Leo grabbed his jacket, wallet, and phone and left without another word. The rain that was falling, mixed with his tears, he quickly hide behind a garage bin and orbed home. He walked into his apartment dripping water all over the marble floors. He headed to the shower and after taking off his cloths, stepped in. He let the hot water run over his body, as washed his semi-long hair and his body. 15 minutes later, he stepped out and changed into night cloths. Leo walked into his bedroom, opened the drawer, pulled out a picture of them. It was taken just hours after Melinda was born. The outer glass lining broke under the unexpected force of her hands, just like his heart.

Meanwhile, she started to drive to the manor, but soon found herself parked outsides Leo's. Piper got out the car after doing a quick make up and hair check. It was just moments later, when raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open before she had the chance. Leo soon felt the heavy weight of a person leaning on him. Piper didn't have to say anything, she needed to be held and he could sense that. Leo just smiled as wrapped his arms around her body.

An hour had past, and they were sitting on his couch. He had started a fire, the reflection set off her face to its full beauty. Leo who was still holding her, was just enjoying the moment. They didn't need to speak. However, the growing chemistry and desire to make love to each other, could be seen from miles away on a foggy night. Piper pulled away and headed for the door.

"Piper, please don't leave."

"Leo, I have to go home. Uh, I need to feed the cat."

"Piper, you don't have a cat. Melinda is allergic to cats." Leo sighed and walked over to her. Piper blushed as she was caught in a lie.

"I missed you." she admitted

"I missed you too, so much," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

They stood like that for a while. Until, they moved together in unison and their lips met. The kiss let out all the passion that was held in for five years. They headed to the his bedroom only breaking the kiss to help each other remove pieces of clothing. Leo walked into his room holding her as her legs wrapped around him, shutting the door with his foot, he placed her the bed and climbed on top of her. It wasn't till 3am that they finally fell asleep.

Piper woke up several hours later and found Leo still asleep. He had his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She was so close she could breath in the smell of his aftershave. She placed her lips on his to wake him up. Leo eyes shot open and he pulled her back on top of him and started to kiss her neck.

"Leo, I need to go pick up Melinda." She said giggling. Leo let her get off the bed and they got dressed.

"What did last night mean? Are we back together, or was it just causal sex?"

Piper didn't answer him, she just left to pick up their daughter. Leo placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. His life had become so complicated again over night.


	3. I Still Love You, Piper

It had been a few weeks and Piper still hadn't spoken to him. Leo was watching TV with Melinda and they were eating pizza. Melinda looked up from the movie.

"Daddy, do you still love mommy?" she asked

"Yes, but I need to be the one to tell her." Melinda nodded and leaned against her father and gave a yawn. Leo put his arm around her and they fell asleep together on couch. Leo loved moments like this because he only got to see Melinda on weekends, as Piper had won custody. A few hours later, Leo woke up and took her home.

"Piper, we need to talk." Leo said when she opened the door. Piper nodded and lead him to the couch. Melinda ran upstairs to finish her math homework that was due tomorrow.

"Piper, I still love you."

"No, please don't do this." Piper felt a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why? I am not the kind of man, who sleeps with a woman, that he doesn't have feelings for."

"I know, Leo. I just need some time. I'll call you." Leo nodded and left. Leo fell asleep waiting for her call. He heard the phone ring and picked it up still half asleep.

"Piper?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes,

He could hear a small child crying, "Mel, what's wrong?

"Mommy's hurt really bad, and Aunt Prue and Phoebe aren't home"

"I'll be right over." he said, jumping out the bed and orbing to the manor. He found Piper at the bottom of the stairs. Leo ran over and tried to heal her, but it didn't work. He pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1. He didn't want to risk moving her in case she had a head, back of neck injury.

"Melinda, who did this to mommy? Was it a Demon?" Leo asked, after the paramedics had taken her away.

Melinda shook her head. "No, I don't know who it was. "

Leo sighed, Melinda held her arms out, Leo picked her up, even if she was way too old for this. He lead her to Pipers' car and drove them to the hospital. They waited for over two hours till a doctor had come out. Prue had come and taken Melinda home for the evening, but Leo didn't budge from his seat. Later, a female doctor about her age walked out.

"Mr. Wyatt?" Leo ran over to her almost knocking over a old lady in the process.

"Piper has a mild concussion, a broken wrist, and a few bumps and bruises. She is awake, and is asking for you. She will be just fine, but we are little concerned about the baby."

Leo eyes widened, "Baby?"

"Yes, she is 4 weeks along. It showed up in one of the tests we took" Leo nodded and lowered himself into a chair. The doctor was paged and walked away. Leo walked into Piper's room. She was in a hospital bed with a IV in and a cast on her wrist.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Leo sat in the beat up chair next to her.

"I feel like I got run over by a truck. How did you know that I was hurt? I mean, I'm not your charge anymore so you couldn't sense me, right?" Piper rambled.

"No, I didn't sense you, we have a very bright daughter, Melinda called me." Piper smiled.

"I bet her sister or brother will be just as smart."

"Yea, if he or she makes it." Piper looked at the ultrasound machine that was hooked up to her. Leo placed his hand over her stomach, "I wont let anything happen to him or her. " Piper smiled, Leo always knew the right thing to say.

"Its yours, Leo. I haven't had sex with Greg" Leo nodded knowing in his heart that the baby was his.

"Speaking of Greg, did he do this to you?"

"No, you know how big of a klutz I am." Piper licked the pudding off her fingers that was on her food tray.

"Yea, you just threw yourself down a set of stairs. Piper, you have always been a horrible lair." Leo felt the anger start to bubble under his skin. Piper looked almost frightened.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." Piper looked at the her hands and started to speak.


	4. Dreams

Fine… it was Greg. I feel like I'm locked in a room without windows  
or a door... I just… I feel trapped; I don't know what to do."

"Piper, you can come and stay with me. I'll call Darryl, and he'll  
take care of this. I promise you, I won't let him hurt you, Mel or the baby  
again," he said lovingly, stroking her hair.

"Leo, can you do something for me?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"I would do anything for you," Leo nodded honestly.

"Can you hold me 'till I fall asleep?" she asked, looking deeply into  
his eyes.

Leo smiled, getting under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around  
Piper, cocooning her in safety – even if only for the moment, "How did we  
ever drift apart?"

"I don't know, Leo. We just never found the time to work on our  
relationship. When we had little fights or problems we never talked about  
them. It was also stressful with all the demons, and Melinda's health  
issues as an infant and a toddler. I guess everything built up to such an  
extreme, that we didn't know how to fix it at the time. I really do love  
you, Leo." Piper answered, sighing as she traced a heart on Leo's hand  
with her featherlight touch.

Piper was released the next day, she was happy to go home. The doctors told  
her to stay off feet for a couple of days. Leo was out picking up dinner and  
Melinda was sitting next her in bed, watching a movie.

"Mommy, how did the baby get inside of you?" Melinda asked, making Leo  
who just walked in stifle a laugh and Piper have to answer the awkward question by herself.

"Uh… well… a stork comes and lays an egg. It takes the egg nine months  
to hatch into a baby…" Piper quickly answered, thinking up the old  
'stork excuse' instantly.

"I hope the stork brings me a sister. I don't like boys, expect for  
Daddy…" Melinda giggled.

"Keep it that way, kiddo," Piper mumbled with a laugh.

She smiled just before hearing a loud 'thud' in the living room.

"Leo, what was that?" she called out starting to feel the panic set it. Piper  
immediately heard footsteps and the door swing open. She felt a shiver run  
down her spine at the sight of Greg.

"Melinda, go to your room now." Melinda ran off, Greg walked closer to  
and, without hesitation, jumped onto the bed and pinned Piper down. He used  
his force to keep her firmly against the headboard, holding her wrists with  
his hands and forcing her legs down with his knees.

"Greg, you're hurting me." Piper started to whine.

"Shut up, you little whore. I know all about the baby and your little how you  
cheated on me" Greg spat, still holding her down, "Now, you're gonna  
pay…"

Piper closed her eyes and felt him take one hand off of her body to touch  
her face. Piper knew it was now or never. She lifted up her knee giving him a  
good hard kick in the groin. Greg doubled over in pain falling off the bed.  
Piper tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by the foot, causing her  
to fall to the ground. Melinda was who watching everything from the doorway of  
her room screamed. Greg moved closer, she could smell the alcohol in his  
breath. Piper didn't care what happened to her at this point. She just  
wanted both Melinda and her unborn child to be safe.

"Greg, please don't do this…" she pleaded, feeling his body looming over  
her own.

"Piper, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I just want you back,  
baby." He started to kiss down Piper's neck to her chest and teasingly  
further, getting sick pleasure from her disgusted response to his touch. Piper  
felt an uneasy sensation come to her mouth and immediately vomited.

"Piper, are you okay? You have been sleeping for the past few hours."  
Leo asked worriedly, coming into the room turning on the light.

"It was just a dream," Piper nodded, blinking a few times while  
adjusting to the light, "Well… more of a nightmare…"

"I have to go help Melinda with some Math. How about you draw up a nice  
bath and I'll join you as soon as she's done," Piper nodded getting off  
the bed and heading to the bath. He soon heard the sound of running water. Leo  
quickly helped Melinda and soon joined Piper in the tub. He was sitting behind  
her, holding her close. They had candles and soft music playing. It was the  
first time in years that she felt safe.

They soon got out the tub, and went to the bedroom. Leo changed the linens  
and sat down next to Piper on the bed.

"I want to clip my wings, Piper…" he said quietly.


	5. Flashbacks

* * *

"Leo, are you sure about this?" Piper asked turning to face him. Leo  
nodded, and pulled her closer.

"Piper, I missed so much of Melinda's life already. I loved being a  
Whitelighter when I was single, but when you become a father it changes  
everything. It's something, I have been thinking about since she was born. I  
just haven't had the courage to do it."

Piper turned the water to let some warm water mix the water that had turned  
cold. It made the memories come crashing back, like waves on an ocean shore.

Piper always had Prue or Phoebe's do the transportation, so she wouldn't have  
to see him. She couldn't believe she spent five years not talking to him.  
They would see each other on special occasions, but she always had given him  
the silent treatment. Frankly, Piper sometimes acted like a five year old.  
Well, it wasn't like Leo had really made the effort to get her to talk to  
him.

Flashback

Piper was cleaning up after her daughters' dinner. She made a  
mental note not let her selffeed again for a while. It seemed like more of was  
on the floor than what had ended up in her mouth. She stood up and saw Leo had  
orbed into the kitchen and was making himself a plate.

"Leo, where the hell have you been? I was supposed to be at the club over  
an hour ago." She stormed over grabbing the plate out of his hands.

"Piper, I was with a charge," he said, taking back the plate.

"Leo, you are always with a charge. Its like you don't even know your  
own family anymore. Melinda said her first word today and you missed it."

"Piper, you know, I don't want to always be away. I am trying to protect  
our family from the Underworld." Leo took a seat at the table trying to  
remain calm. Piper sighed and put her hands up, but he grabbed them.

"Piper, don't even think about blowing me up or freezing me" he said,  
his temper flaring as he glared into Piper's amberbrown eyes.

"Leo, just get out!" Piper demanded coldly, masking her own pain.

"Gladly" he said, grabbing his coat and giving Melinda kiss on the head,  
and he left. Piper took Melinda in her arms and held her close as the tears  
fell off her checks and onto the cold kitchen floor.  
End Flashback

Leo saw a tear fall from Piper's cheek and into the tub – tears into the  
water that seemed to be her ocean of tears over the five years that she and  
Leo were apart.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

Piper got out the tub and wrapped a towel around her body, "I need to go  
talk to my sisters. I'll be back in a hour or so."

Leo nodded, it hurt that she didn't trust him enough to confide in him. He  
also got out he tub. And after he got dressed, he went to see if his daughter  
needed anything. Piper was back about an hour later. She found Melinda reading  
to Leo from one of her library books. Leo would read any word she couldn't  
make out herself. Piper stood in the doorway and just watched them for a few  
minutes. Melinda put the book aside and Leo turned off her bedside lamp. He  
kissed her head and walked out of her room.

"I know I don't say this enough, but you are a great father to her."

Leo looked at her sideways. It was nice to hear but such an incredibly  
random thing to say.

"Leo, can we slow things down a bit? I don't want to get hurt  
again…" Piper asked – more like silently pleading with Leo to allow her  
this wish.

"Sure" Leo was completely puzzled. Piper seemed to make a complete turn  
around in the matter of hours.

"I'm going to stay at the manor for a while."

Piper said and started to gather the clothes she had left at his apartment  
and left, Leo went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. His once happy life  
was fading away. Piper nodded to be healed but not in a physical way. Her  
heart needed to be healed, and he wasn't sure if couldhat. It was like  
saying goes, "You can't be the one to wipe my tears, if you are the one  
who made my cry." Leo yawned. He soon fell into a light sleep.

Thanks Back-in-Black-Almeida for editing )


	6. Dan and Growing Up

Leo woke up and made breakfast. He knew it wasn't as good as Piper's meals,  
but Melinda still ate it without complaining. He left the dishes in the sink  
and took Melinda to the bus stop, knowing a lot of parents let the child walk  
with a friend. However, he wouldn't let her that. Until, was she in middle  
school, he loved holding onto her youth and didn't want her to grow up. Leo  
went back to his apartment and after quickly cleaning up he went to the manor.  
He walked up the path after shutting the door to his car and saw a man with  
long shoulder length greasy hair leaving the manor.

"Well, if it isn't the little fraud, Leo Wyatt…" the man sneered.

Leo just walked past him and into the manor. He saw Piper making herself a  
cup of tea he leaned against the doorway for a while. Piper spun around with  
the tea still in her hands and froze when she saw Leo.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"What was Dan doing here?" he asked, a bit colder than he intended.

Piper looked taken aback and folded her arms. "Leo, he is just a friend. I  
just needed someone to confide in," Leo threw up in hands in frustration.

"Piper, why are you so mad at me? I thought things had been going in the  
right direction. Now, you want time and confide in Dan. I thought you loved  
me."

Piper sighed, "Leo, I do love you. I'm afraid of loving you. I know you  
didn't mean it but you hurt me so much."

"Piper, you hurt me too. You ripped out my heart, and played a game of  
baseball with it. I'm still here trying to make thing work. You are the one  
who is running away from it. We could be something great again, but in order  
for that, you need to stop running" Leo said and left the manor while Piper  
remained standing speechless and you could the drip, drip, drip of the kitchen  
faucet.

The handyman never came even after she called him to remind him. Piper  
wouldn't ask Leo to do it after how things had been going with then, Leo sat  
in his car for a while hoping Piper would come out. He waited in his car for  
close to an hour before he gave up and went home. Leo spent the day reading  
and looking at the want ads for a job. It would be first job as a mortal.  
Expect for his time at P3. Later, he went to pick Melinda up, but found Piper  
already waiting. He was about to turn back but she had seen him.

"Leo, I have been thinking all day, you're right. I have been running  
away from getting hurt again. I just came off an abusive relationship to find  
myself pregnant by my exhusband. You waited for me before when I was with Dan.  
We both waited for the Elders to let us get married. I am just asking for you  
to wait for me one more time."

Leo facial expression softened and he pulled her into a hug. His cell phone  
rang and he pulled away.

"Piper, Mrs. Howard was wondering if she could take Melinda, so the girls  
could work on a project together. She said she would drop her off later. Piper  
nodded, she was a little disheartened that her daughter seemed to be going to a  
friends house more and more often. She went back home even if Leo volunteered  
to go back to her place fix the sink that he had noticed that morning that it  
was broken. Leo went home alone and picked up a fast food burger and fries on  
the way. He also went to the flower shop and sent got a single rose from the  
man. He pulled out a red pen with black ink and wrote a note:

Piper, I wanted to send the rose a symbol. I am going to send a rose each  
day that I wait for you. If I have too, I will send 365 or more roses. I just  
wanted to remind you that I still love you. We have always had many obstacles  
in our relationship to overcome. I like to think of this as just one more and  
I hope we are able to overcome this like all the others. You are a strong  
woman and you can do this. I have faith in you, baby.

All my love,  
Leo

Leo left the rose at the door of the manor and rang the bell and left. Piper  
saw the rose and tears steamed down her face as she read its tender words. She  
placed in the photo album under the plastic cover that held all the over notes  
he wrote to her. Piper picked the phone and called Leo. He picked after just  
two rings.

"Hi… got your rose and the note. It reminds me of the old Leo…"  
Piper halfsmiled.

"I wasn't aware that I'd changed" Leo bit his lip, sounding a bit  
hurt.

"I just meant that, when we just got married and started dating, you  
always used to do stuff like that. It just seemed to become gradually less  
over the years," Leo sighed heavily at Piper's comment.

"Piper, can we please not live in the past? I want to start over with you.  
Well, I'm asking if you would like to go out with me on Friday? I know you  
want to slow things down, but I think just getting to know each other again is  
the best step. We have both changed over the years. Victor already agreed to  
have Melinda spend the night Leo held his breath waiting for her replay.

"Sure, how about Olive Garden? I have a craving for the fourcheese ravioli  
and the breadsticks already"

"I'll pick you up at 5. We can have a early dinner and then come back  
here and talk or go to a movie."

"That sounds perfect, Leo" Piper hung and smiled. It was like she was in  
high school again.


	7. Bad Date

The car pulled up right on time, A man got out feeling nervous and rang the bell.

"Hello, you look very handsome". The khaki pants and black shirt he wore was just causal enough for a dinner with his ex-wife. It wasn't too over the top like her caramel colored boots, black dress and her that hair was half up, the half that was down was curled.

"Well, you look stunning. Are you ready to go?" they linked hands with out even thinking about it. His fingers rested on the bandage on her right finger.

It was busy when they arrived and had to wait awhile for seating to open up. They found themselves talking about Melinda. About how she was doing in school and her teacher fears she might have a dyslexia They had to wait a hour before they got seated. Leo pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit down. The waiter offered wine but he declined, he didn't want to drink in front of Piper, since she couldn't have any. They stayed silent for a while and it began to eat away at him till he cracked.

"Piper, are you happy about having a second child?"

"Yea, I always wanted at least two or three children." she spoke trying to break the awkward silence between them . A hand rose to her mouth and she sighed heavily, and ran to use the restroom and stayed in there for quiet some time. It was just the smell of the combined food, on the surrounding tables that made her stomach turn inside out. She stayed like that until a waitresses came in to check on her. Piper got up and rinsed her mouth and dug her around in her purse till she found a mint and left. After, he helped her get into bed and got a bucket just in case she felt sick.

"Do you want me to stay with you?

"No, I will be fine…" she ended up throwing up. Leo held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date. I just wanted everything to be perfect." she apoglized. Leo kissed her head, even if some of the remains had ended up in her hair.

"You didn't ruin it, you just made it very interesting." Piper laughed as he helped her into the shower. Normally, Piper would hate when someone did this, but she was too weak to fight. The shower was a quick one and she got carried back over to the bed. Piper put on a simple nightgown while Leo got down to his boxers and a white wife beater.

It was about ten minutes later and Piper's nausea had passed for now. The skin on her body tingled with pleasure as Leo wrapped his arm around her.

"Can you call Dad and tell him I will be spending the night here? Its just the thought of the motion sickness that can come or …"

"I'll make the call. I think you are just trying to find a excuse to stay with me" he smirked .

"Guilty, but this is only to make up for the dinner tonight. I also like when you hold me, and I think baby does, too" Leo got up and quickly made the phone call and was told that Melinda were going to make her bed into a tent and was having a campout and making smores. You could hear his footsteps as he went back into the bedroom and found her fast asleep. Being careful, he slipped in and pulled her body closer to his. He said a silent prayer that he wouldn't find a way to scare her away. Sometimes, he moved too quickly without realizing it. The fear of that happening kept going back and forth in his head like a ping-pong game.

"Good Morning, this is KISS FM…" the voice blared till Leo smacked it off. He turned over and panic set in when he noticed her side was empty. The small beep of the microwave made him feel relived. He rushed over to Piper, and she soon felt two arms around her and someone kiss her head. "Hi, feeling any better? Piper nodded and handed him a plate. It was his favorite; a ham and cheese omelet with just the right veggies mixed in.

"I was thinking I can spend the day with Melinda. We could both use some cloths and I know you'd rather watch paint dry than go shopping. Later, we could light a fire in the fireplace and just talk in just the privacy of the apartment tonight. You don't need take me to nice dinners to impress me. Just by staying last night and not getting grossed out, you impressed me." Piper offered a peck on the cheek, but they both felt a magnetic force pulling their lips together. They broke apart when they heard Melinda walk in.

"Is this a good pace for you?" he bit his lip when he asked and it ended up bleeding slightly.

"Its prefect. I'll see you later." she left grabbing her fake designer purse on the way out. The girls spent the day shopping and ended up meeting Leo at the food court for lunch. While, Leo went back home. Piper took Melinda to get her very first set of earrings, if she promised to go bed without a fuss later. It wasn't till later the girls returned with various bags with store logos on the sides. Leo had made a quick dinner and they ate. Soon, Melinda went upstairs to take a bath and read till she was too tired to keep her eyes open. The adults both changed and waited till she fell asleep before they went downstairs to share an evening by the fire.

Note: I just wanted to keep everyone up to date on the ages and her pregnancy

Melinda is 6 years old.

Piper is almost 2 months along.


	8. Twins

1 months later

It had been a long and stressful month, but it was great. Greg was safe behind bars, and Leo really enjoyed being a mortal. Melinda was expelling in school and making friends left and right. Leo and Piper had rebuilt the special bond that they had lost.

"Piper, we are going to be late" he said running up the stairs into the bedroom. He found the bed full of about one hundred articles of clothing. Piper came out in some old jeans from when she was pregnant with Melinda and a shirt that was too tight.

"I can't fit it anything; I wasn't this fat with Melinda. I am only 3 months along. I am not going" she groaned plopping down on the bed sending cloths flying off in various directions.

"Piper, we had this planned for a week. I don t care if you wear my cloths or sweats. I still want to take you out"

"Fine, but I want go to the doctor to find out why, I am so fat."

"Alright, but I think you are beautiful" Piper smiled as they left.

They started a romantic walk along the beach ending in a panic overlooking the water. Leo was nervous and barley spoke.

"Leo, are you okay?" she asked

"You love me right?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too"

Can I ask you something?" he felt around in his pockets moving fast.

"Sure" she said running to keep up with him. He turned to her and got on one knee.

"I look at you, and I think how lucky I am. I mean, I can't stop looking at you. You're my dream come true. You're my raison d'être. Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I had to live life without you for five years. It was terrible; I missed you more and more each day. Uh, I am trying to saying is. Will, you marry me again?"

"I'm sorry" Piper looked at him before she ran off in the opposite direction. Leo looked at her leaving but didn't go after her. Instead, he stayed at the beach for a while and it wasn't till late, that he dragged himself home. When he walked into his apartment he found Melinda and Victor sitting at the table playing cards.

"Daddy, I missed you" Melinda ran over and hugged her father. She had wet hair and had on her pajamas.

"I missed you too. Have you seen mommy?"

"Yea, she is already in bed" Leo nodded and walked toward his bedroom. He found Piper on the bed.

"Leo, I am sorry. It not that I don't want to marry you. I just want to wait for a while, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." he forced a smile.

"Leo, what does raison d'être even mean?" she snuggled up against him letting the tears fall.

"Its means reason for being' Leo pulled her close even if he had gotten hurt.

It was the next day and they were at the doctors. After, she got weighed and her vitals were taken she got hooked up to the ultrasound.

"Well, everything looks great. The babies are developing….":

"BABIES?" Leo asked

"Yes, its twins" Leo felt everything start to spin before his world went black.


	9. Birth

It was about five months later, and Piper was just a few weeks away from her due date. Leo and Piper had gotten more used to the idea and they found out it would be twin boys. Melinda was completely trilled with the idea of having two brothers.

"Leo, can you come in here?" Piper yelled, she was taking a bath and was having a harder time getting in and out as her belly was growing bigger with each passing. Leo came into the room and helped out of the tub and helped her get into bed.

"Leo, I have been doing some thinking, I am ready to get married again, if the offer is still open" Leo smiled and went and got the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I don't want a big wedding. I was thinking we can get married by the judge at the courthouse and we can each invite a friend and my sisters and Melinda can be the flower girl."

"If that's what you want.."

"Yes, it is and I want to get married before the boys come"

"Alright, we can get married this weekend." Leo pulled her closer to him and started to stork her dark brown hair. He soon felt the bed fill with moisture

"Piper, what is going on?"

"I spilled the pitcher of water. What do you think happened" she said, her tone filled with sarcasm and pain.

"I will take you to the hospital" Leo helped her out the bed and into the car and they drove off. He sped the whole way and luckily did not get pulled over.

"Leo, you forgot Melinda" Piper screamed in agony and annoyance.

"Shit…" he pulled his phone and called Phoebe to come and watch her. Piper rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as a contraction hit her. It was a matter of moments before she was in a hospital bed.

Since, she had a condition called Toxemia with her last pregnancy. They decided to do a cesarean section to be on the safe side.

"Leo, don't leave me please" Piper said as the nurse had finished prepping her for surgery

"I will never leave you or the babies. I love you so much, and you are giving me one of the greatest gift in the world."

"I love you too" Piper spoke as she stuffed her hair into a surgical cap.

"Do you still want to name them Wyatt and Chris?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Pipers doctor came and she was wheeled away.

It was a hour later and Piper was holding both her sons in her arms. Leo had left to go get Melinda and some extra cloths for Piper.

"Mommy, is that my brothers" she ran over to the bed and peered over the edges at he tiny red faces of her new brothers.

"Yea, but you have to be really quite around them. They have little ears and will be sacred by loud noises" Melinda nodded and kissed them both on the head. Leo smiled from the doorway as he watched the beautiful site. His life was prefect even if didn't have a legal document saying he was married to Piper, he didn't need it. In his heart, he felt more love for then he ever head before. He didn't need powers to make him feel special. The only thing he needed was a daily reminder of the fact that he had 4 people, that loved him more then anything.

"Leo, can you come in here" Piper called and he walked and took Chris from his arms. A nurse took out a camera and snapped a picture of the new family.

Note: If you wanted to edit this chapter for me please pm me. I try my best but grammar has always been my worst subject.


	10. Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was dressed and at the wedding. The boys were fast asleep in the double stroller Melinda was standing next to Piper in pink flowered dress that hit right below her knee.

Leo started with his vows, "Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

Piper wiped a single tear at his sweet words, " Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will"

Later, at the reception they didn't have any elegant food. It was a kid friendly and a buffet style. Piper was at the table pouring water into the two bottles of formula. She felt a pair of arms slip around and felt someone whisperer into her ears, "Piper, this is the reason we hired a sitter. I want to dance with my new wife"

Piper placed the bottles down and turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Fine, we can dance"

Leo smiled and lead to the dance floor, "Thank you for giving me a second chance"

"Leo, you don't have to keep thanking me. I wont change my mind an hour from now or 60 years from now. I will love you always and forever" she leaned up to kiss him and they heard a giggle and turned to see Melinda. Leo walked over and knelt down, "You will like boys someday. Now, why don't you go play with your brothers"

The couple watched as their daughter ran off to play with her brothers. She was the prefect sister she was so gentle and loving and always ran over at the first cry.

Leo kissed Piper on the lips and pulled her closer to and they began to move to the music again "I don't think life can get any better"

Piper placed her head on his shoulder, " No, it cant"

The rest of evening was filled with more sweet moments, one of the most specials moments was the father daughter dance. Melinda was too small to reach hi shoulders, so she stood on his feet and hugged his waist It was a picture prefect moment on a prefect day.

Phoebe took the kids that evening so they could have a nice wedding night. Leo and Piper went to a hotel not to far away. Leo carried her over the threshold and closed the door with his foot. He went over and placed her on the bed.


End file.
